


You'd Be North

by trashmccree



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, it's a dang soulmate fic lmao, kinda?? im not sure??, takes place basically during brotherhood and it's all basically the same except they're soulmates, which i mean they are in any and all universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmccree/pseuds/trashmccree
Summary: In a world where soulmate marks indicate where on your body your soulmate will first touch you, Prompto finds his and all goes according to plan.





	You'd Be North

**Author's Note:**

> i got the title from an owl city song who is surprised nobody
> 
> so it's a soulmate fic!!! cuz soulmate fics are one of my faves and i gotta write one for my babies lol
> 
> so i got this idea from my friend cínth who is SUPER DUPER AWESOME AND AMAZING AND SHE ALWAYS HAS THE BEST IDEAS AND I TRY TO DO THEM JUSTICE LOL !! FOLLOW HER ON TWITTER SHE IS A GREAT ARTIST AND I LOVE HER !!!! [@cinthMP](https://twitter.com/cinthMP)
> 
> so yeah please enjoy !! all kudos and comments and everything are appreciated and i will cry and love you forever
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/trashmccree) and [tumblr](http://trashmccree.tumblr.com/) :) !!!!

Prompto always found himself doing the same thing over and over again. It wasn’t necessarily a habit but at this rate it practically was. Whether he be sitting in class, walking to the store or laying in his bed at night wide awake, his eyes always wandered down to the marks that graced his hands.

Time and time again Prompto would trace his fingertips against the edges of the marks on his skin, something like a birthmark. On both of his hands were the perfect outline of a handprint, the discoloration prominent against his otherwise pale skin. Sometimes it made him smile and other times it made him want to curl up at the thought of what the marks mean.

Almost everyone in the world is born with a mark on their skin. This mark would be the first place that one’s soulmate would touch them. They could form anywhere. Most people have it on their hands, arms or even their face. Prompto always daydreamed of when he would meet his soulmate. He was still young, barely a teenager, yet he longed for the experience of meeting the person destiny has chosen for him. He has already heard so many stories of people meeting their soulmate for the first time, when their marks align and it all seemed to fall into place. It was magical, people would tell him. Prompto always asked the adults how would they know for sure that that person was their soulmate and every time he was met with the same answer: when it happens you will know. The feeling was indescribable and Prompto desperately wanted to experience it for himself.

Prompto couldn’t even believe that he even had a soulmate. He wasn’t the most popular of kids at his school, he had more interest in his camera than he did socializing with the other students. Even at home, with his parents absent most days he always found himself alone. He wondered if he was meant to live his whole life like this. But then he’d look down at the marks on his hands and smile sadly to himself. A constant reminder that he isn’t fated to live a life of isolation. It was kind of a somber thought, but strangely comforting. It kept him optimistic. One day he’ll meet his soulmate, the person the stars chose for him to love and he’ll be loved in return. He won’t be lonely for long. He’ll just keep telling himself that.

Prompto found himself in his classroom on an autumn day, he sat near the back of the room, his eyes glued to the camera in his hands. He tapped on the buttons as he scrolled through the countless photos he has taken over the week, almost all of them exclusively of animals he finds while walking outside. He kept the long sleeves of his jacket pulled over his wrists, covering as much of his hands as he could. He didn’t like showing off his marks, it made him feel exposed. He knew he couldn’t always hide them but whenever he could he kept them as hidden as possible. 

He lowered his camera as he looked around the room, reaching up to adjust the glasses that donned his face. He saw the other kids in his class showing each other their marks. They speculated who their own soulmates could be.

“Check mine out it’s on my elbow!”

“You’re lucky yours isn’t on your cheek. I gotta walk around with this everywhere.”

“What’s wrong with that? Mine’s a funny looking one on my back.”

“Do you think my soulmate could be the new girl in room 36?”

“No way. Most people don’t even meet their soulmate until they’re old. Like twenty. Blegh.”

Prompto slumped down into his desk further. He didn’t want his marks to be something his peers could casually discuss, like some spectacle. It didn’t seem like such a big deal to them, something which to him felt so personal, which in turn made Prompto feel even more like an outsider. 

Once the bell rung to indicate it was lunch time, Prompto walked down the halls to his usual spot on the soccer field off to the side of the school where there were less people. As he made his way down the hall he looked up ahead of him to see none other than the prince walking in his direction. 

Prompto’s eyebrows quirked up as he looked at him. The prince was always so quiet, silent even. Prompto always saw him around school, he never talked to anyone but everyone was always whispering about him or trying desperately to befriend the young heir. Prince Noctis would just ignore them with a blank expression on his face as he walked away. This time was no different as he saw Noctis slowly meandering down the hall, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black shorts that matched the rest of his black outfit. 

Prompto hurried to side step out of his way but the prince didn’t seem to notice him at all as he continued to walk past. Prompto paused his steps as he looked back at the prince’s retreating form. He wondered if Prince Noctis had any marks. He never seemed to have any on him. His arms were bare and there wasn’t anything noticeable on his face. Now that he thought about it Prompto has never seen Noctis with his hands out of his pockets...

Prompto felt his fingers twitch underneath his sleeves. No, he shouldn’t even be humoring that thought. 

He shook his head slightly as he continued his own way down the hall trying to shake those thoughts from his head. Whenever he saw Prince Noctis around school he felt something stir in his stomach and his chest would tighten ever so lightly in a way that he’s never felt with anyone else. Prompto wouldn’t call this a crush. It was ridiculous and who in the school didn’t have a crush on the young royal? Prompto felt silly. He’s always wanted to speak to Prince Noctis, but if he did he knew that he would just coldly turn him down like he has with everyone else. Why would he ever want to be Prompto’s friend? 

_____  
  


It was a tuesday. Unbeknownst to him, this was the day Prompto’s life would drastically change.

He sat in his usual desk in class, his fingers idly playing with the pencil as he waited for the lesson to begin. His ears perked up when he heard a pair of girls talking to each other a few desks down from him.

“It doesn’t match.”

“Aw, really?”

“I saw his mark yesterday, they were on his hands! Mine would have to be on my hands too, right?”

“I guess so. Are you telling the truth? Did you really see the prince’s marks?”

“Cross my heart! I’m so sad, my marks are on my shoulders. I really wished it was Prince Noctis, he’s so cute isn’t he?”

Prompto dropped the pencil in his hand and it landed on his desk with a clack. Was he hearing right? The prince of Lucis’ soulmate marks are on his hands? It couldn’t be. Could it?

Prompto’s head started to swirl with the possibilities. Maybe that girl was just seeing things, maybe his mark isn’t really there. Maybe if they were there they were differently shaped. What if they were the same shape? What if they matched? Would Noctis want a soulmate? Would he want his soulmate to be him? 

He tried to make sense of this new information but he just started to get a headache. Should he do something? Should he stay quiet? He suddenly, really, immediately needed to see the prince right now.

Prompto needed a plan. And quickly.

_____  
  


He doesn’t really have a plan. If he did have a plan it would be to talk to the prince. This plan would go smoothly. Step one, approach the prince. Step two, don’t throw up. Step three, tell him that the universe chose them for each other and that they were destined to be together and that they’re soulmates and he desperately needed to see his hands right now ASAP. It’s the perfect plan. 

Prompto stood with his back pressed up against the wall of the gym. His hands nervously trying to find purchase against the bricks as he cautiously peeked his head around the corner.

Before him stood Prince Noctis, looking as cool as ever. The expression on his face was neutral as he leaned against the shed, one foot against the side of it. Prompto noticed his hands were still in his pockets like they always were. He wondered why the prince always hung out back here by himself. Why didn’t he like hanging out with the other kids? 

As Prompto adjusted the glasses on his nose he looked at the almost sad presence of the prince. He looked lonely. Maybe if the soulmate thing didn’t work out, Prompto could offer to be his friend. It looked like they could both use one. 

Prompto nodded to himself as he gathered the courage to emerge from the corner. He stepped around, raising one sleeve covered hand up in greeting as he made his way over.

“Hey, Prince Noct-” was all Prompto managed to say before his foot stuck itself beneath an orange cone they use in gym class, making him lose his balance as he tumbled face first onto the ground.

His perfect plan was in shambles. How mortifying. He couldn’t even manage one sentence to the prince without embarrassing himself in the process.

He heard footsteps rush over to him and he sheepishly looked up, his cheeks burning.

“Are you okay?” The prince asked him. “Do you need help?”

“H-Hi there,” Was all Prompto managed to say as he stared up at him.

Prince Noctis looked at him quizzically, laughing slightly before he extended a hand out as he offered to pull Prompto up. Prompto’s gaze shifted down to the hand that was held right in front of his face. His eyes widened as he looked at it.

He could see the blatant outline of a handprint across the prince’s slender fingers. Prompto’s heart started to beat a mile minute and his breath got stuck in his throat as he looked at Noctis’ mark. 

Could it be?

Prompto nervously licked at his lips before carefully reaching his own hand up to grasp at Noctis’. He could feel his fingertips trembling ever so slightly as their skin made contact. 

The prince didn’t seem to notice anything as he brought his other hand down to hold onto Prompto’s. Prompto saw him squeeze his eyes shut as he tried to lift him off the ground. But all Prompto could see was their soulmate marks aligning perfectly and suddenly all he could hear was a ringing in his ears.

Prince Noctis was his soulmate. It was a match. This whole time and he was destined to be with the prince. 

Prompto was so nervous, relieved, excited, and scared all at the same time. It felt like his whole life was leading up to this moment and he didn’t know what to do.

Prompto had to come to his senses quickly though as he heard the prince groan as he tried to pull him onto his feet.

“You’re heavy,” The prince grunted as he pulled with all his might at Prompto’s hands.

Prompto just gasped as Noctis finally managed to pull him up. 

This wasn’t going how he wanted. This isn’t right. This isn’t the right time. He couldn’t do this now. Not like this.

The prince opened his eyes as he let go of Prompto’s hands before smoothly placing them back into his pockets. Prompto quickly brought his hands behind his back to hide them, his face flushing in embarrassment.

This was all wrong. 

The prince just tilted his head at him as he waited for Prompto to say something. Prompto opened his mouth to stutter out an apology but the ringing of the bell indicating that lunchtime was over interrupted him.

Noctis perked his head up at the sound before looking back at the blond boy across from him.

“I have to go,” was all he said before rushing past Prompto to get to class.

Prompto just stood, feet firmly planted where he was. He didn’t look back at the prince retreating. Noctis’ voice still rang loudly in his head. His hands still tingled from where Noctis held them.

Prompto knew things had to change before he tried this again. The prince deserved a soulmate he could be proud of. No matter how long it took, Prompto wanted to ensure that the next time they spoke it was going to be magical, just like how the adults described.

_____  
  


It took longer than expected for Prompto to decide that he was ready. But that was okay, because today was going to finally be the day.

It was the first day of high school and Prompto felt confident enough to speak to Prince Noctis again. To speak to his soulmate again.

He looked at himself in the mirror before pulling his school uniform on. He took a deep breath as he looked back at his reflection. 

“You got this,” Prompto said out loud, even throwing himself finger guns in the mirror for good measure. He totally had this.

He grabbed his school bag before slinging it over his shoulder. He made his way outside his house and started the walk to school. He might have been walking faster than usual, but he was just excited to get there. He practiced what he was going to say over and over again in his head. He was prepared.

As he started to approach the school, other students filing around him, his confidence was wearing away as the anxiety built up inside. The moment he sees the prince, he’s going to tell him. The very first moment. 

Prompto fiddled with the sleeves over his knuckles as he walked down the hallway. His eyes scanned the face of everyone he passed by, but no sign of the prince. He had to go to this school right? He couldn’t have transferred. Unless he did. His soulmate transferred schools before he could tell him and he was never going to see Prince Noctis again. Gods, Prompto messed up. His life was ruined. 

Before Prompto could spiral even deeper into a pit of his own despair, he saw the other students start to whisper as he made his way further down the hall. They all looked in one direction which made Prompto curiously look over too. There he saw the prince walking towards him, the same neutral expression on his face as he ignored those around him.

Prompto felt his breath hitch in his throat as he saw him, chills rushed over his body as he suddenly forgot the words that he practiced to himself in the mirror of what he was going to say. 

He reached up nervously to push his glasses up on his nose before realizing that he didn’t even wear glasses anymore. Force of habit. Okay, just play it cool. 

As Noctis drew closer, his hands hidden in his pants pocket like always, he looked up at Prompto. Their eyes made contact which made Prompto’s cheeks quickly flush. Prompto tried to build up as much courage as he could as he was basically right in front of the prince. He fiddled with the blond hair that fell over his forehead, tucking a stray piece behind his ear. He could do this.

Prompto looked into Noctis’ dark, navy blue eyes before feeling his heart sink into his stomach and quickly ducked his head down, speed walking completely past him. 

He couldn’t do it. Not now. Prince Noctis doesn’t even know him and he probably hates him already. He couldn’t believe this, all these years of hard work just for him to chicken out.

Maybe this wasn’t actually the right time. Yeah. In the middle of a crowded hallway with their classmates all around them, he couldn’t drop the ball there.

Prompto tried to will his reddening cheeks to cool down as he scurried to his classroom. He made his way inside before sadly sitting himself down into his seat towards the back of the room near the windows. He plopped his bag next to him and dropped his head onto his arms on the desk. Prince Noctis was doing fine without him, he didn’t need to tell him. They don’t absolutely need each other. Why did the universe have to make his soulmate so cute though?

As class was about to begin, Prompto staring dejectedly out the window, he heard the door open and everyone fall quiet. He looked over and saw the prince walk in, avoiding everyone’s looks as he made his way to the back of the class. To where Prompto was sitting. Oh no.

Noctis quietly sat in the empty seat directly behind Prompto and he was probably going to have an asthma attack. Noctis was in his class? He’s sitting right there? He chose that seat out of all of them? This is possibly the worst day of Prompto’s life?

Prompto felt himself grimace, nervously forcing himself to stay looking forward, awkwardly sitting up straight in order to try to look nonchalant. He felt his ears start to burn at the thought of the prince being so close. He hoped he didn’t notice how red he was turning.

As class started, he felt himself slightly relax. At least enough to not look like a hot mess to anyone on the outside. Prompto anxiously played with the pencil in his hand, flicking it between his fingers.

Maybe the prince actually did notice their marks that moment all those years ago. Maybe he didn’t say anything because he wanted to let Prompto down easy. That made sense.

In a moment of weakness, Prompto chanced a look back at Noctis, turning his head to the right to sneak a glance at him. The prince was looking ahead at the board but shifted his eyes to Prompto as he turned around. Noctis raised his eyebrows at him in a questioning look before Prompto snapped his head back forward at lightning speed. 

He’s doing a really great job at playing it cool.

Prompto bit at his lip. No, he was going to tell Prince Noctis today even if it killed him.

______

 

Prompto walked around the school, thinking of all the places that Prince Noctis could be. The main area was too busy, he couldn’t be there. He always sat somewhere outside whenever Prompto saw him. Not that he watches him. Longingly. Never.

Prompto eventually found the prince on some benches to the side of the school next to the soccer field. Prompto stayed back as he observed him. The prince sat as cooly as ever, the wind whipping at his hair as he stared at nothing in particular. Prompto always thought the prince was so handsome. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be fated with someone so beautiful, and royalty too. If they ever got married does that make Prompto a prince too? Or a king? He couldn’t rule a country. Nobody would listen to him. Wait, he’s getting too far ahead of himself.

Prompto took a deep breath before marching up to the prince. Noctis turned his head slightly at the sound of him walking over, his feet making the grass rustle as they brushed against it. Prompto stood right in front of Noctis where he sat on the bench, the latter looking up at him through his fringe. His expression stayed neutral, not even confused by the sudden appearance of the blond boy.

Prompto stood up tall, but felt himself deflate the longer Noctis stared at him. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. He balled his hands into fists. He could do this.

“I, um, I-I,” Prompto stuttered. 

He felt his hands trembling by his sides. His freckled cheeks were probably blushing like crazy but they weren’t going to calm down anytime soon.

Prompto inhaled, his chest puffing up.

“H-Hi there. The name’s Prompto. We’re in the same class this year,” He managed to say in the same breath.

Prince Noctis just blinked up at him. Prompto felt like his whole body was going to crumble to the ground any second.

“Don’t I know you?” Noctis replied, his deep voice making the butterflies in Prompto’s stomach go wild. 

Prompto felt himself start to slouch, his confidant facade starting to fade as he wanted to just curl in on himself.

“N-No! I mean, no I don’t, uh, I don’t think so,” He replied, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck as he avoided Noctis’ eyes.

Noctis looked him up and down, Prompto fidgeting underneath his steely gaze.

Noctis nodded slightly, “I remember you from elementary school.”

Prompto started to panic.

“No th-that’s not, y-you must be thinking of someone else. I mean I don’t-”

“You were the kid that always watched me after school when I’d wait for my ride. You weren’t sneaky at all,” Noctis interrupted.

Prompto wished a comet would fall down from the sky and strike him down where he stood. End it all.

He tried to think of an explanation.

“That’s um, that’s really creepy when you say it like that… ,” Prompto trailed off.

Noctis grinned up at him, “So it was you.”

Prompto brought his hands together in front of him, his fingers messing with the ends of his sleeves. 

“Y-Yeah but, okay, I wanted to start fresh. So. Here I am,” Prompto extended a hand out to offer a handshake. “It’s nice meet you. Again.”

Prompto’s sleeve pulled up on his arm as he reached out. He saw Noctis look at his exposed palm and this was probably the first time he ever saw the prince show any sort of real emotion. It didn’t look like disgust. At least Prompto hoped it wasn’t if he was reading him correctly.

The dark haired boy before him simply looked at his hand, his eyes growing wider by the second as he started to realize. 

“That’s…,” The prince couldn’t finish his sentence as he sat, entranced by the sight of Prompto’s mark.

Prompto’s hand started to tremble slightly as he hurried to say something.

“It’s my mark. I have it on both of my hands,” Prompto said timidly as his hand faltered a little.

But Prompto reflexively pulled his hand back as Prince Noctis suddenly rushed to stand up, their bodies inches apart. Prompto gasped to himself as he looked at him. They were around the same height but Prompto felt like Noctis was towering over him. The prince’s eyes never left Prompto’s hand.

“Can I see?” Noctis asked carefully.

Prompto paused and nodded as he brought both of his hands up to show him. Noctis hesitated as he brought his own hand up, his fingers barely brushed feather light along Prompto’s skin as he touched the edges of his mark.

Prompto felt his heart stop completely in his chest as Noctis brought both of his hands up to hover over his own. The prince slowly pushed his hands downwards to slide against Prompto’s and soon he was gripping them, their soulmate marks lining up perfectly. Prompto has never been more terrified in his entire life.

Noctis was quiet. When he spoke he sounded like he was out of breath.

“You’re, you’re my, how could, I don’t…,”

“Surprise?” Prompto said as he tried to lighten the mood.

Noctis’ eyes broke from their connected hands to look at him, “Wait, you knew?”

Prompto pressed his lips together before answering, “Yeah, I knew the day I first met you. When I tripped and you helped me up, that was the first time we touched. I saw our marks together and I couldn’t believe it. I-I didn’t think I was ready to tell you or for you to find out. I was just a kid, we were both kids. I didn’t know how to handle it exactly, I didn’t have anyone to talk to about it.”

Prompto laughed sadly before continuing, “I just really wanted it to be perfect. I wanted to tell you when I was ready, but looking back on it this seems pretty selfish. I’m sorry for keeping this from you. Please don’t be mad?”

Prompto went to pull away but Noctis just held onto him tighter, entwining their fingers as their hands fell down between their bodies. 

Noctis smiled gently, “Well, you’re here now aren’t you?”

Prompto was surprised as he looked back at him.

“Y-You’re not mad that I kept this from you for all these years?”

Noctis just continued to look at him with the same soft expression on his face.

“How could I stay mad at my soulmate? Especially one as cute as you.”

Prompto felt his face burn, turning as red as a tomato. He fidgeted where he stood, shifting from one foot to the other. This couldn’t be happening.

Noctis just grinned wider, his eyes closing for a moment as he chuckled a little. He let go of one of his hands to bring it up to cup the side of Prompto’s face, his slender fingers felt cool against his cheek. Prompto has never been this close to anyone like this and it should feel overwhelming but he just felt this warmth spread all over his body. It was comforting. 

“I guess I’ve been waiting for you my whole life,” Noctis said, his voice noticeably filled with excitement. 

Prompto felt his nervousness start to melt away. The prince really liked him. He was happy to see him. Shit, what a relief. 

Prompto smiled back at him, “I don’t know if you can tell but I’m practically close to tears right now.”

Noctis laughed, “Same here. Maybe you really should have told me sooner though, you know how many people have faked their marks for me? It’s kinda ridiculous.”

Prompto tilted his head down, “You don’t think I’m lying myself?”

“I don’t think you can lie to save your life.”

Prompto looked at him with a playful expression.

“Wow, this is like the second time we’ve talked and you’re already making fun of me.”

“You’re just easy to talk to. Maybe that makes you an easy target,” Noctis grinned. “This is the most I’ve ever talked to anyone at school to be honest.”

“I guess I must be special,” Prompto said.

“I guess you are.”

Prompto felt giddy from the soft look the prince was giving him. He didn’t even have time to counter that before Noctis spoke up again.

“Can I,” He paused for a moment. “Can I kiss you?”

Prompto stood wide eyed at the other boy. 

“W-What? Who me?” 

Noctis rolled his eyes but kept the small smile on his face.

“No, sorry, I was talking to the other blond kid in front of me.”

Prompto’s eyes softened and they nervously shifted around in order to avoid eye contact.

“Well, I mean, if you really want to, I’m not gonna stop you,” He replied sheepishly.

Noctis’ hand fell from Prompto’s cheek to rest against his shoulder, pulling him in closer as he leaned in, his lips just brushing against the corner of Prompto’s. 

“Good,” Was all he said before he pushed forward, pressing a soft kiss against Prompto’s mouth.

Prompto felt his shoulders shift under Noctis’ hands and his toes curl in his shoes as he kissed him back, squeezing his eyes shut in earnest. Even though he knew Noctis was his soulmate for years now he was still not prepared to kiss an actual prince. He was pretty sure his lips were chapped and he was probably kissing him too eagerly but he didn’t really care in the moment and Noctis wasn’t protesting.

He felt the prince lean back as their lips disconnected and Prompto kept his eyes closed for a moment to process everything before opening them and looking up at Noctis’ smiling face.

“That wasn’t too bad was it?” Noctis asked.

Prompto blushed even more as he laid his forehead against Noctis’ shoulder, hiding the grin on his face as he bit at his bottom lip.

“It was nice, we can do it again sometime,” Prompto said, his voice slightly muffled by Noctis’ shirt.

“I think that was the smoothest thing you’ve said to me so far.”

Prompto felt the other boy’s shoulder shake slightly as he laughed at him.

He lifted his head up, “I didn’t mean to accidentally be cheesy.”

Noctis shrugged, “It’s okay. If anything I was the cheesy one here. But I like it. And I guess you’re stuck with my cheesy ass for awhile.”

“Sounds good to me,” Prompto said. 

Noctis leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead before wrapping his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer.

Prompto just stood there, letting the prince hold him as he wrapped his own arms around his waist. He knew meeting his soulmate would make him feel a way that he has never felt before. In that moment being in Noctis’ arms he felt at home. He was just glad to know that he didn’t have to feel alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT WRITING ENDINGS I AM SORRY EVERYBODY 
> 
> again find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/trashmccree) and [tumblr](http://trashmccree.tumblr.com/) !!! :D !!!


End file.
